The Whole Damn World
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: AU, High Schoool. In which Hiro and Ando are transfer students, Nathan is Senior Class President, Mohinder is an exchange student, Peter is an adorable freshman, DL is on the basketball team, West is a priss, and Adam does not try to kill everyone. Slash.
1. Hiro, Adam, Nathan, Peter, Isaac

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, nor have I ever made any attempt to say that I have.

Summary: In which Hiro and Ando are transfer students, Nathan is Senior Class President, Peter is a freshman, DL is on the basketball team, and Adam does not try to kill everyone. AU, High School.

Warnings: Slash.

* * *

**The Whole Damn World  
**Hiro (Freshman), Nathan (Senior), Isaac (Junior), Adam (Junior), Peter (Freshman)

* * *

"But - Petrelli-San!" Hiro squeaked as Nathan walked to The Lunch Table, "Adam is sitting there!"

"So? You don't have to sit here, too," Nathan replied, and just to spite Hiro, he sat down in the seat next to his brother, leaving the only open spot the one next to Adam.

Adam glanced at Hiro and quirked an eyebrow. "What did I do this time?"

"You cheat! I don't eat lunch with cheaters!" Hiro cried out indigently.

"Sheesh, you make it sound like I killed somebody," Adam mumbled, turning back to his corn dog.

Hiro opened his mouth to say something back, but a look from Nathan made him shut up and just sit next to Adam, glaring feebly at his own corn dog.

"Why do you care that Adam cheated on his Psych test anyway?" Isaac asked from across the table, for once without his nose glued to his sketchbook.

"Because I cheated off of little Hiro here, and as a result, Mr. Thompson gave us both detention," Adam explained, an amused smirk on his face, "because he thinks Hiro let me cheat off of him."

"I would do no such thing!" Hiro snapped, glaring at Adam, who just smirked back at him. "He got me in trouble! He is now my mortal enemy!"

"Isn't that taking it a little far?" Nathan asked, glancing at Hiro with an exasperated look to his face.

"NO!"

Adam started laughing at this, and stood up. "I'm going to go finish my English Report in the library. See you after school, Pete?"

Peter turned a funny shade of red, and nodded vigorously. Nathan glanced between the two of them suspiciously, but said nothing.

Hiro ate his corn dog sulkily, mumbling in Japanese in between bites and looking as ticked as he possibly could manage, much to everyone else's' amusement.


	2. Adam, Gabriel

_Standard Disclaimer Applies_  
Pairings: Hinted Adam x Peter

* * *

**The Whole Damn World  
**Adam (Junior), Gabriel (Junior)

* * *

"Elle asked me out today," Adam announced, plopping down and spreading himself out over Gabriel's small bed.

"Why do you keep coming over here?" Gabriel asked, glaring at the blonde, "and get off my bed!"

Adam ignored both these remarks, and continued as if Gabriel hadn't spoken at all. "I told her 'no'. But it was weird. Her asking me out. She hates me."

"Maybe it's because you're just so pretty?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"Hm, that could be it," Adam said, thinking about it for a moment, "Rumor has it she is pretty vain."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and plopped down at his desk, with all intentions to do his Calculus homework.

"If I said yes, do you think she would have had sex with me?" Adam asked.

Gabriel nearly choked. It astounded him how Adam could talk about these things so casually, especially considering the two of them weren't actually friends. Gabriel opted to ignore this, and Adam kept on theorizing without him.

In fact, Gabriel was pretty sure the only reason Adam liked him was because Adam could talk for hours about changing the world, and Gabriel would let him. The watchmaker's son usually went about doing his homework or chores, completely ignoring the blonde male.

Gabriel's parents were convinced Adam was a friend of his, though, and as he had been over almost all day every single day since mid-September, they stopped harping him about making friends, and going out and doing things.

Overall, it was a win-win situation.

"Have _you_ ever had sex?" Adam asked, snapping Gabriel out of his Calculus stupor.

"_What_?" He asked, and he felt Sylar laughing in the back of his mind.

"You heard me," Adam repeated coolly, sitting up now, arms folded across his chest.

"I – you – well, no - " Gabriel stuttered, and he felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "How do you go around asking people questions like that?"

Adam just shrugged. "We could."

"We could _what_?" Gabriel squeaked, and Adam just gave him a hard stare. "What? N-No! Oh, god, no!" He held up his Calculus book in defense, just in case Adam decided to attack him. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Gabriel demanded.

Again, Adam shrugged. Then added, "I'm _bored_, Gabriel, and you never want to do anything."

"If I never want to do anything with you in the first place, what makes you think I want to do – to do _that_ with you" Gabriel asked, almost speechless from shock.

Any other guy, Gabriel was sure, would have said they weren't gay by this point, but he knew it was no use lying. Adam had long since guessed he had a crush on the Indian Exchange Student, Mohinder. Adam had guessed it after watching Gabriel for less then a week, right about the time he decided the two of them were going to be friends.

Adam laid back down on the bed. "Yeah, probably shouldn't have sex with you, anyway. Peter wouldn't like that."

"You wouldn't have to tell Peter," Gabriel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, is that a yes, then?"

"NO!"

A sharp knock on the door, and Gabriel's mother opened it, glancing in at the two boys. "Why on Earth are you yelling, Gabe?"

"He's mad because I keep pestering him to go to the movies with me," Adam lied smoothly.

"Why not?" Gabriel's mother asked, frowning.

"I don't want to be alone in the dark with him..." Gabriel muttered darkly, but his mother didn't seem to hear, because Adam told her that Gabriel was claiming not to have any money.

"I told him I'd buy his ticket, but..." Adam trailed off, and shrugged.

"Gabriel, you can be so rude," His mother said crossly, and Gabriel gave her an exasperated look. "I think you should go. It would be good for you to get out of the house for once."

"But I don't want to!" Gabriel whined, but was completely ignored as Adam dragged him to his feet, and his mother was handing the blonde a tenner, and ushering them out of the house. "I hate you," Gabriel muttered darkly, as the two walked to Adam's blue Mazda.

"Of course you do," Adam replied.

"And I'm not sleeping with you," Gabriel continued.

"Of course you will," Adam said, "It's only a matter of time."

"Do I need to file a report on you? Sexual Harassment?" Gabriel asked, sliding into the passenger's side, and clipping his seatbelt.

"You just got into my car willingly," Adam pointed out. "And besides, who would believe you?"

Gabriel didn't want to admit that Adam was probably right about that, and so kept silent on the subject. "What movie did you plan on forcing me to watch, any way?"

"I was thinking ___Saw_."

"You're love of violence worries me, Adam, it really does."


	3. Niki, Peter, West

_Standard Disclaimer Applies_  
Pairing(s): Implied West x Claire

* * *

**The Whole Damn World  
**Peter (Freshman), Niki (Junior), Claire (Sophmore), West (Sophmore)

* * *

"_Tristan and Yseult_?" Niki asked, taking the flyer from Peter to look at it, "Like, the movie Tristan and Isolde, with Spiderman's best friend?"

"Er - it's the same story," Peter explained, "Yseult and Isolde are the same name - just spelled differently."

"How weird..." Niki replied, glancing at the flyer once more, then handed it back. "You should totally go out for the part of Isolde."

"Har-har," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "I was actually going to try for the part of Marc."

"The king dude?" West butt in incredulously. "You?"

Peter turned a light shade of pink. "I don't want to be Tristan..."

"I think Pete would be a great King Marc," Niki defended, eyeing West with an eye of distaste.

"Well, I'm going out for Tristan," West informed. "And Claire is going to try for Yseult."

"I think Monica is going out for the part of Yseult as well," Peter informed. "I hope she gets it."

"I think Claire would be a better Yseult," West replied, "I mean, she was _Yseult le Blonde_."

"How do you know this stuff?" Niki asked West, incredulously.

West turned a light shade of pink, in turn, but otherwise ignored the comment. "I just think that since I'm going to be Tristan, Yseult should be played by Claire."

The bell rang before Niki could shoot back a reply, and West disappeared from The Lunch Table to go to his first hour class.

Peter looked after him for a moment, before turning to Niki and saying, "He's a bit full of himself, isn't he?"

"It does appear that way," Niki nodded.

"I'll see you at break," Peter told Niki, hugging her briefly.

"Hey, Pete," Niki started, and Peter looked at her. "I hope you get the part of Marc. Good luck."

Peter flashed her a lopsided grin, and waved bye before heading back to class.


End file.
